The Fallen Ladybug
by bleuebellebleue
Summary: The person stepped forward, into the light of a street lamp. "Stay away!" "Don't be afraid Marinette. Or should I say the superheroine of Paris, Ladybug." Marinette inhaled sharply, shocked, which was a bad move since the pain surged in once more. "Who are you?", she asked this time, barely managing to get this out in a whisper. "I am you. I'm the Fallen Ladybug."
1. P R O L O U G E

•••

The Parisian skies darkened, signalling the approaching storms. The thunder echoed through, compelling people to take cover quickly. A storm was approaching, and that too, soon.

Little did the people know, that this just wasn't any storm. This wouldn't just mark the downpours from the skies, but something much more sinister than that.

The lightning struck, with all its force, centred near the shore of Paris' Seine. The white light then slowly dispersed, revealing the silhouette of a person.

The person lay sprawled in the ground, showing no signs of movement. Just when any passerby would've presumed them to be dead, the figure stirred, getting on its feet slowly and shakily.

"Did they really do it?", the voice quivered as tears streamed down their face.

"No, no they can't! Why, oh why? Please don't do this. Take me back. Please!"

The physical exertion was far too much as it groaned in pain and toppled down to the ground.

Amongst all the fear, confusion and immense anger, only one word came out their mouth, which just so happened to be a name.

"Marinette"


	2. O N E

"It looks pretty bad out there.", a squeaky voice said as the thunder echoed through.

"Yeah. I hope the people out there aren't caught up for long." Marinette confessed as she sat back down on her chair, facing away from the window.

"What are you working on Marinette?" Tikki asked, peeking over the girl's shoulder.

"Oh just a little something, nothing big!", she replied, smiling teasingly.

Moments later, she energetically stood up, almost sending the poor kwami who was still perched on her shoulders, flying away due to the sudden movement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tikki. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. So why so active all of a sudden?"

Marinette just smiled goofily,as she produced something from behind her.

"Is that..."

"You bet it is.", she said as her smile widened. Marinette held a necklace in her hand, one with a beautiful chain. And it's pendant was no other than..

"The kwagatama!"

"Yes! Now I can wear this with my usual attire. Now, it'll always be with me."

"But I thought you didn't like it."

Marinette's expression softened, as she got closer to her beloved kwami.

"Of course I love it Tikki. After all it's precious to me, just like it's giver is."

An overwhelmed Tikki couldn't contain herself and zoomed in closer to hug her holder.

"You're the best Ladybug ever Marinette! Truly!"

Soft giggles erupted from the young woman's mouth as she returned the hug. While doing so, the kwagatama in her hands came in contact with Tikki and she jerked away, panic flooding her face.

'What was that feeling, that uneasiness? Why did the kwagatama send in such a strange feeling of terror through me? Why did it burn me?"

"Tikki, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. Sure. I-I just remembered something"

"Oh? What was it? You looked terrified."

"Nothing, truly. Now I'm hungry. Could you get me some cookies, please?"

Although not convinced at all, Marinette decided to let it slide.

"Yeah, sure.", she sighed as she turned around and went through the trap door. Maybe Tikki would tell her when she's ready. She always does.

Meanwhile Tikki was trying to put the pieces together and questioning those recent feelings.

"Is it possible that- no, no, it can't be. Not a chance."

"I have to keep it from her until I'm certain about what is actually happening. Maybe- maybe it's all just me being paranoid."

A lightning struck again as Tikki uneasily looked its way, through the circular window.

"..Or maybe, there is a storm coming our way."


	3. T W O

•••

"Wake up Marinette! You're going to be late. It's 7:15 already!"

Marinette jerked awake and fumbled with her bedsheets. Running around frantically, she tried to get ready while muttering the infamous 'I'm late, I'm late, oh no I'm so late!'

"I won't even say 'I told you so'", Tikki sighed as she watched her holder try to stuff her assignments in her bag while at the same time trying to brush her hair.

"Well, here is a suggestion then, don't.", Marinette retorted.

Tikki just rolled her eyes as she then proceeded to fly into the purse. Marinette ran down the stairs and greeted her parents quickly, sneakily shifting some cookies for Tikki in her purse. Bidding the Dupain-Cheng couple a quick farewell, she then ran towards her school, praying that by some miracle she makes it to her class before the first bell rings.

Meanwhile, a mere shadow of a figure watched the running teenager from above, hidden from the world by the thick, entangled branches of a tree.

"So this is her."

Tikki, who was sleeping peacefully, jerked awake as she once again felt the eerie and uneasy feeling.

'Oh no, here it is again, and this time, even stronger than before.'

The intent stare burned at the back of Marinette's back too. She quickly turned around, her bluebell eyes searching for the source of this uneasiness.

"Why on earth do I feel like I'm being watched?", she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey, Marinette!"

Alya's voice interrupted her train of thought as the brunette put her arm around her best friend.

"You barely made it on time here today!Not that it's something new."

Forgetting all about the uneasiness she felt a minute ago, Marinette laughed alongside her best friend.

"I see you're quite late yourself Alya."

"Oh it's nothing. Overslept. You can say that you're finally rubbing off on me."

Both the girls laughed as they made their way to the class. Mme. Bustier wasn't very pleased but she let it slide.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so excited!"

"What for?" , the bluenette asked as she munched in her macaroon.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't read my latest post on Ladyblog yet?"

Marinette had a guilty smile and rubbed the back of her head as Alya shook her head.

"Girl, it's going to be 2 years soon when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared to protect Paris from Hawkmoth. 2 years since they first defeated Stoneheart. It's their 2 year anniversary!" Alya excitedly squealed the last part.

Marinette froze. "Oh no, I forgot!"She had to have a present for Chat. After all, she wouldn't have had managed to make it this far without him.

"Seriously Marinette, What rock have you been living under?" Alya asked, shaking her head.

"Hey girls!"

Nino and Adrien greeted the two of them as they entered the cafeteria.

"H-Hey Adrien. Nino."

'Ughh not again!' Marinette groaned internally. '2 years and still this stupid stuttering won't go away.'

"So Alya, 2 year anniversary huh?" Nino asked.

"Yep. How do you guys think that the people of Paris would show their gratitude to them on that day? Another statue? Or a special parade like last year?"

"I dunno. Adrien?"

"Um, I think we would have to ask Chloé about that.", he chuckled.

The four of them laughed as they made the most of their free time in lunch break. Soon it was time to continue on with the lessons.

"Ughhh I'm exhausted Tikki.", Marinette groaned as she let herself fall on her couch. Quite curious when no reply came, she looked around to see Tikki staring out the window.

"Something wrong?"

They kwami turned around and flew towards her holder. Giving her the widest smile she could, she said;

"No Marinette. Everything is just peachy."

Update! Update!

So I've decided that I'll be updating this book every Saturday and Tuesday. Sound good?

Q. What do you think Paris should do to honour its two superheroes?

If you liked please use that special power you possess to turn that little star orange and vote on this chapter. Leave your precious comments and share this story. It'll make my day. Or night. Tehe (its 11:58 pm here)

Lots of love

Navya


	4. T H R E E

•••

"You know, I'm really digging that necklace you have on.", Alya said as she and Marinette licked their ice creams.

"You do? Thanks!"

"That stone looks...different. Did you make it?"

"No, actually. It was gifted."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Uh..a very special friend."

"Ooh...a special friend you say?", Alya teased as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Does this special friend happen to have 'Agreste' as their last name?", she asked with a smug smile.

Marinette just rolled her eyes as she continued to enjoy the delicious delight, leaving Alya to her giggling fits.

"Anyways, how are things with you and Adrien?"

Marinette finally shifted her gaze from her ice cream to her best friend, who had that curious spark in her eyes.

"Same old, I guess. I still do stutter like an idiot around him and find myself at a situation of not being able to form coherent sentences. Not to mention, getting lost in his eyes.", Marinette sighed dreamily as she closed her eyes in contentment. "It's crazy. It's been 2 years but my feelings for him show no sign of going away anytime soon. If possible, they've deepened somehow."

"Well then. I guess you're pretty much going to kill me if I tell you that the love of your life and Nino are on their way here."

"WHAT?!"

"I might've invited them for ice cream. And, you might want to clean that ice cream moustache off of your face."

"Hey girls!"

Marinette squealed and ducked behind Alya as she hurriedly tried to clean off her face from the cold dessert. Finally, satisfied that everything was nice and clean, she finally looked up to find a befuddled Nino and amused Adrien.

"H-Hey!"

As if the presence of Adrien wasn't flustering enough, seeing him wear her handmade scarf made matters ten times worse for her.

He returned her gesture with a warm smile before he made his way to her.

"You got a little something right there.", he said as he pointed the spot just above her lips.

"I-I do? O-Oh uh...is it gone now?" Marinette asked as she tried to clean off her face.

Adrien gave a short laugh before bringing his own hand closer to her face.

"Not exactly. May I?"

Not waiting for her reply, he cleaned off the cream from her face as Marinette flushed a deep red. It took everything in her to block her sniggering best friend and Nino fist bumping from her view.

"There. All clean now."

The duo walked towards Alya and Nino. Alya fixed her eyes on the baby blue scarf around the model's neck before recognition rushed in.

"Oh Adrien, you kept that scarf around?"

"Oh this? Yeah, it's my favourite actually. I love it a lot!"

"Ooh is it now?" Alya subtly teased as she nudged her best friend with a smug look.

"It's odd actually.", Nino laughed. "Dude's wearing a scarf and coming to eat ice cream."

"Hey! It's quite chilly out today!" Adrien replied, defensively.

"If you guys are done bickering, I have news!" Alya interrupted.

The other three looked over to the aspiring reporter with curious eyes.

"I just found out the Mayor's plans to honour Ladybug and Chat Noir this year!"

"Amazing dudette!"

"You did?", Adrien and Marinette asked simultaneously.

"Yes, yes I did. After all, I'm the best reporter in business. Unofficially." Alya playfully boasted before bursting into a gentle laughter.

"Yeah, no kidding." Marinette added.

"So what is it Alya?"

"Well, If my sources are correct, the Mayor plans to organise a carnival in their honour this year. And to express their gratitude to the life saving duo of the city, he would be urging the Parisians to help with the preparations. Well, most educational institutions anyway."

"They want the students to help out? Amazing! I'm so gonna DJ this event!" Nino babbled on excitedly.

"Oh, I can already tell it will be grand and totally amazing! Especially when Ladybug and Chat Noir will make their special appearance."

Whilst their two best friends chatted animatedly about the whole ordeal, Marinette and Adrien were faced with an inner turmoil. How on earth were they going to be present as their civilian and superhero self at the same time?

"..And Marinette.", Alya begin. "Don't you dare ditch me this time at the carnival and run off to who knows where."

Things just got a whole lot harder.

"Marinette? Could you pass me the paints?"

"Sure thing Rose!"

As she handed the blonde the cans, Marinette felt a burning pain in her chest.

'Not again.', she thought.

"Something wrong Marinette?", Rose asked, concerned.

"No, nothing. I'm absolutely fine!", the bluenette replied cheerily, even though the burning pain was killing her.

"Looking for excuses to get out of work Dupain-Cheng?", an obnoxious voice echoed. Chloé.

"Not everyone is like you Chloé.", Juleka retorted.

True though, while everyone worked hard to prepare for the carnival, Chloé strutted around like a spoilt rich brat that she was.

Turns out, Alya was correct after all. A day or two later, the Mayor announced his plans to the public. As for now, the students were working hard to prepare for the festivities to make this a success and show their gratitude for the superhero duo.

"Man, this is a lot tougher than I thought. The. Damn. Speakers. Just. Won't. Work. Ughhh!" Nino grumbled angrily.

"Did you guys wonder that Ladybug and Chat Noir could totally be working in the carnival preparations as their civilian self?" , Adrien asked, chuckling.

"Y-You think? B-But didn't uh Ladybug at that s-she was about um 5000 years old?" Marinette asked.

"Nah, I don't think that she is that old. It was obviously a bluff to have Alya and other people off of her trail. Besides, she is too cute to be that old." Adrien smiled and winked at the working bluenette.

Marinette felt like exploding with emotions as her heart beat at an alarmingly fast rate.

Before she could choose how to react, she found her face to be very close to Adrien's.

"You got a little something on your nose Marinette."

He then touched the tip of her nose briefly with his fingers, before drawing himself away and laughing.

Marinette felt something wet and cold on her nose when she snapped out of her daze.

"H-Hey!", she tried to come off as angry but her emotions for the laughing boy got the best of her. Laughing alongside him, she tried to rub off the red paint off of her nose.

Q. Ooh Marinette felt pain? But why? Any ideas?

The next chapter will be the reveal(sort of) of the unknown, so stick around to find out ;)

Phew *wipes sweat*. This was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please vote and leave your precious comments for this story. Share and spread the word :)

Au revoir!

Navya


	5. F O U R

•••

"I'm exhausted!", Marinette exclaimed as she fell face first onto her fluffy bed.

The carnival was tomorrow and the students had to report super early to set up everything for the evening.

Tikki did not reply. Well it would be a lie if Marinette said that she didn't expect this. Tikki has been really quiet for the past week or so. It was really bugging Marinette now.

"Okay, that's it! Spill it."

The kwami turned around from the window and looked over to her holder.

"Spill what?"

"The thing's that's been bothering you. Don't think I didn't notice it Tikki."

The kwami hovered to Marinette's eye level before sighing sadly and flopping down on the soft bedsheets.

"Guess I can't really keep a secret after all."

"You don't have to Tikki."

"You're right. I guess I'll have to tell you after all."

Tikki looked up again and continued.

"The thing is that...I've been sensing a strange presence lately. An uneasiness..like someone has been watching us. Also, your kwagatama, it's been glowing lately, and it's contact...burns me."

Marinette sat, deep in thought. So it wasn't all her imagination after all. Tikki feeling it's presence too just added onto Marinette's growing suspicions.

"I've felt it too.", she whispered slowly. Tikki's eyes widened as Marinette continued.

"That uneasiness, that stalking presence, I've felt it all too. And...and The kwagatama, whenever it glows, burning pain surges through my chest too. But..but I'm not able to remove it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean..even though I know that it's responsible, I can't seem to convince myself to remove it. Whenever I try, I'm prevented in doing so. As if my very own conscious and soul are protesting against it. I always manage to convince myself to wait and take action when necessary. It's..it's weird I know, but..but that's the best I can to do explain how I feel, when even I'm not sure of what is happening."

"I don't know what this is, but I have a very bad feeling about this Marinette."

Marinette only nodded. She was at a loss for words.

"I suppose we should talk to Master Fu about this.", Tikki suggested after a while.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. Maybe he'll be able to guide us.

"Finally girl! You're here!", Alya exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes, yes Alya, now lets start."

"'Kay! So..Nino and I will go on to check on the sound and computer systems for the DJ'ing. Meanwhile you and Adrien-."

"Me and A-Adr-."

"Will go help set up the stalls. Bye!"

With this Alya ran off, giving her a thumbs up and a smug look.

"So are you ready to work together? Marinette?", a voice came from behind her. Already blushing a furious red, she somehow managed to agree with the blond model.

"Great! So now, shall we?", he politely extended his hand, indicating her to take it.

Befuddled, she stood there for a moment, deciding wether or not to act in this gesture when he suddenly grabbed her hand and made his way with her to the designated place.

'Is it just my imagination or does he seem really flirty these days? With me?'

Even the thought of it made her blush like crazy.

"Tonight is the night, I shall strike. You will be the key for the end of my suffering Marinette. So be ready."

All was well and done by 5 PM as the students finally started taking off, going to get ready.

"See you in an hour?" Alya asked Marinette.

"It's going to be amazing tonight!" Nino exclaimed, excitedly.

"You bet Nino!" Adrien chuckled.

As the four of them went their own separate ways, Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's purse.

"What about Master Fu, Marinette?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that only, how about you go on ahead to him and I'll go get ready? I really have time to do only one and I don't think Alya will be too pleased if I'm late. Besides, you'll know more about this than me."

"Okay, but be careful."

"You too Tikki."

Tikki nodded in understanding and gave Marinette a light squeeze on her cheek, which the bluenette returned with a warm smile. The kwami then zoomed away, as Marinette watched her go. The superheroine then turned around and started walking to her house.

As she crossed the bridge over the river Seine, she felt that overwhelming presence again. Looking around, she tried to find someone who was probably lurking in the shadows somewhere. But much to her dismay, the place was deserted.

"Just my luck.", she muttered. "Everyone must be busy preparing for the festivities."

She started walking faster, hoping to get away as soon as possible before she gave a loud gasp in pain and fell to her knees. Clutching her chest tightly, and breathing heavily, she tried to calm and ease her pain, barely able to make out the outline of the glowing kwagatama from her cloudy vision.

"Does it hurt that much?", a voice asked.

Marinette looked up suddenly, instantly locking her hazy gaze on a figure in the shadows. It was quite dark out, which was a bonus for this mysterious figure, thanks to the changing weather.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for causing you the pain and uneasiness. I didn't...I never meant to do it."

Marinette was so confused. What was this person talking about?

"Who are you?", she repeated, barely able to take breaths.

"Don't worry Marinette. I don't mean no harm."

The pain overwhelming and this mysterious person knowing her name and saying that they were the cause of all this sent red signals all over her brain. Seriously panicking now, she yelled out her question this time, her tone demanding an answer.

"Who in the world are you? Answer me now."

The person stepped forward, into the light of a street lamp.

"Stay away!"

"Don't be afraid Marinette. Or should I say the superheroine of Paris, Ladybug."

Marinette inhaled sharply, shocked, which was a bad move since the pain surged in once more.

"Who are you?", she asked this time, barely managing to get this out in a whisper.

"I am you. I'm the Fallen Ladybug."

Hello hello!

Hey I'm back with another chapter.

It's a reveal!(sort of) heh.

Q. Who do you think is the Fallen Ladybug'? Do you trust her? And why is she after Marinette?

Please vote and comment on this story! It'll mean a lot to me!

Share this story and spread the word! ;)

Thanks for reading!

If you want more of the fluff between our two dorks and the great reveal, you can check out my other fan fiction: 'Miraculous Short Stories'

And for my nalu lovers, check out 'Beholden' and 'Ephemeral'! i think you'd like it

Enjoy!

Love:

Navya


	6. F I V E

•••

The last thing that Marinette remembered were a pair of bright blue eyes boring into her own bluebell ones. Now, she could feel herself swaying and in someone's tight embrace.

Though any normal person would've freaked out, but she didn't. She was familiar to this embrace and this scent.

Suddenly they stopped moving.

"Marinette?", his voice laced with concern rang in her ears.

"C-Chat Noir?"

Gingerly opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of the masked superhero of Paris.

"Thank god that you're alright!"

"How did you even find me? A-And what had happened?"

"I was patrolling before heading home to get ready for the carnival. Then on the bridge I saw an unconscious body. Turned out it was you so I brought you back home. I was pretty panicked when I saw that you were unconscious."

He set her down in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-You didn't happen to see anyone there, did you?"

Chat turned sharply to face her, his face displaying alarm and concern.

"No but was there someone? Were they the reason you were unconscious?"

"N-No. I was just asking if you saw anyone around. It was almost deserted there so I just wanted to ask if anyone could've been there. N-Nothing else."

Thy were both silent for a while then,

"T-Thanks."

Chat smiled warmly at the bluenette who returned the it back, a little embarrassed.

"Anytime Princess. Now if you don't mind me asking...what exactly happened?"

There it was, the dreaded question. She had been anticipating it ever since she regained her consciousness.

"Uh..the carnival. Been so busy with the preparations that I must've over exerted myself and passed out. Heh."

The lie came out effortlessly from her mouth. After all, two years of keeping the biggest secret of your life is bound to teach you a trick or two.

Chat suddenly started walking towards the bakery, taking her hand in his own. For some odd reason, Marinette felt flustered, seeing their fingers intertwined.

"Chat Noir! W-What are you doing?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he just made his way inside the bakery with her by his side. The Dupain-Cheng's had already closed the bakery early today so there were no customers around. Tom and Sabine looked up, startled, from the boxes that they were packing pastries in to take to the carnival.

"Marinette, dear what-? Oh Chat Noir!" Sabine exclaimed.

Chat bowed courteously before passing the couple his dazzling smile.

"Hello Madame and Monsieur Dupain-Cheng! I just wanted to drop off your daughter. She was lying unconscious on the bridge of river Seine."

"Un-Unconscious? Marinette dear are you alright? What happened dear?", Sabine ran to her daughter in panic and worry.

"She passed out due to over exertion. Please take care that she is all powered up again!", Chat added, smiling slightly.

'That damn cat! He knew that I would most probably hide this from my parents so he...ughhhhh!", Marinette ranted on inside her head.

With this he took his leave, leaving behind a fuming Marinette and a really concerned couple.

•••

"Tikki isn't back yet.", the bluenette mumbled as she got ready. She decided to wear her hair loose today. She thought it looked pretty cute with her pink casual dress and white shrug.

"Someone is looking super cute today!", a squeaky voice was suddenly heard.

"Tikki!", Marinette exclaimed with relief. "You're back!!"

Tikki giggles as she flew towards her holder.

"So what did Master Fu say?"

"He has his suspicions but he didn't tell me anything yet. He said he wanted to confirm first before we jump to any conclusions based on half knowledge. But he did advice us to be cautions though."

Marinette was silent for a moment in which Tikki watched her intently.

"Tikki, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Who is the Fallen Ladybug?"

Tikki froze as her eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I-I.."

"Marinette?"

"I was walking home when the kwagatama started burning again, only this time it was even more intense. Then-Then a figure from the shadows emerged and rambled on about how this was all their fault and they were sorry. They introduced themselves as-as the 'Fallen Ladybug'. I passed out soon after that."

Tikki sighed.

"How did they look like?"

"I-I don't know.", Marinette replied sadly. "The memory is too hazy. But, I know for a fact that it was a female. And she has the brightest blue eyes that I've ever seen. They emitted a strange glow and the more I stared into it, the more I felt like I was drained of my energy. Do you know anything about this Tikki?", she finished with slight desperation.

There was a long pause. Marinette was almost certain that Tikki wasn't going to answer when suddenly the kwami spoke up.

"It's...it's an old legend. Though I've never really witnessed it's happening. Maybe my predecessors did."

"Just exactly how old are these jewels?", Marinette asked, laughing lightly to uplift the mood.

"Very old. They change forms with the time too."

Marinette nodded as Tikki continued.

"You do know that we have souls right? Well, when a person dies, their souls leave their body and pass on to the other side. But before that, each and every one has to atone for their sins. The 'hell' is just a place where spirits of the deceased repent. One can only pass on to 'heaven' once their soul is whole and pure again."

"Now this is where the miraculous holders come in. Good or bad, the holder instantly passes on to the other side due to the power of these jewels. But.."

"But what?"

"But..sometimes, some holders commit such crimes that even the power if miraculous cannot purify. Their souls are corrupted beyond repair. Their souls are let down a different path of redemption."

Tikki was visibly shaking now. How bad could this be?

"Which is?"

"They are forced to relive the darkest moments of their lives. The moments that changed it all for them. Once, twice or even a thousand times until their souls are pure. The holders that go through it are called the Fallens."

Marinette's breath hitched.

"So they have to relive all that pain and despair and.."

"Yes."

"And you have never seen a Ladybug experience this before?"

"No."

"Then who exactly was that?"

"I don't know Marinette but we have to be careful."

Marinette nodded, a bit satisfied with the information now. But one thing still bugged her.

"Tikki?"

"Hm?"

"What type of crimes?"

Tikki's breath hitched and she looked down sadly. Seeing her like this, Marinette started second guessing herself.

"Only the ultimate act against nature."

•••

Hey I'm back!

Wow this chapter was dark.

Q. So now that all is out(I think) who do you think that person was?

It took me a lot of time to write this chapter.

Please vote if you liked it! Ur gesture will be deeply appreciated!

Please comment and let me know ur thoughts. Share and spread the word! _

also I've already written and posted this entire book on wattpad. soooooooo the page breaks are there, but they don't appear here. and I'm kinda too lazy to do that again TT

Till then!

Adios!

Navya


	7. S I X

•••

"Are you sure you're alright sweetie? You still look pale." Sabine asked her daughter, concerned.

"Yes maman. I'm all good."

"Okay then, you better get going now. Your father and I will be arriving soon after."

Marinette kissed her parents a farewell and darted out the bakery door. She was already late and she really didn't want to test Alya's patience anymore.

"About time girl! I was worried that you'd lost your way. Now come on!" Alya exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of Marinette's arm and made her way, pushing through the crowd.

"The boys are already waiting."

Suddenly, Alya halted from her super speed walking and turned around to stare intently at her best friend.

"What?"

"I should probably warn you that Adrien is looking super handsome."

"Warn me?"

"Yeah so you don't make a stuttering mess out of yourself...for like the nth time."

Alya smiled and winked and started dragging Marinette alongside with her again.

"Al-Alya!", the bluenette spluttered our, clearly embarrassed.

Alya stopped sometime later and Marinette bumped straight into her.

"Oww ~ sorry."

"No sweat girl. Now look over there. Your Prince Charming alongside-"

"Your Prince Charming?" Marinette interrupted, teasingly.

"Haha, very funny." The bespectacled girl muttered sarcastically but the blush that crept up her face spoke otherwise.

"Now remember to breathe and form proper words. You've gotten good over the years but clearly your speech techniques could use more practice. But... I wouldn't worry much about that today."

"And why's that?"

"Because you look super cute and I bet he is going to be the stuttering mess today."

Marinette just stood speechless, blushing like crazy.

"You don't think I overdid it, do you?"

"Overdo it? Are you kidding? You look super cute girl! You just need an attitude to match that amazing appearance."

They made their way to the two boys and Marinette's mouth opened in awe. To say Adrien looked devilishly handsome would be an understatement.

"Hey Alya, Marinette!" Nino greeted.

"Hey Nino!"

"Oh Hey Alya, Marinette!" Adrien greeted as well, as he looked up from his phone. As soon as he did that, his jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a faint pink.

"I-oh-you look amazing Marinette!..A-And Alya!"

Nino and Alya passed him teasing looks and he turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I guess it's time dudes! Let's get this party started!"

"It's a carnival Nino!"

"As long as we're having fun, it doesn't really matter what it's called now, does it?" Marinette piped in cheerfully.

The four of them spent the next hour or so enjoying to the fullest. Finally, they made their way to the superhero's statues where the honouring ceremony would take place.

Alya complained about having to carry the huge brown bear in her arms that Nino won for her. But Nino just shook his head, amused at her reactions. He would've almost lost, had Marinette not accidentally 'tripped' and interfered with his 'throw'.

"When will those two confess?" Adrien mumbled to Marinette who was walking beside him.

"Huh?"

He smiled and looked over to his two bickering best friends.

"Nino wouldn't stop talking about her."

"Oh? Same goes for Alya then."

They both laughed until Adrien's eyes widened and he dashed off in another direction. Marinette was thoroughly confused and just stood out there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Ultimately deciding to just walk away, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind and her Ladybug reflexes kicked in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! it's just me!"

Marinette hurriedly put down her extended arms which were ready to strike, before reducing in embarrassed giggles.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry."

They both chuckled lightly before the silence kicked in again. Tenderly, the blond produced an object from behind his back.

It was the cutest black kitten soft toy Marinette had ever seen.

"It's so adorable!"

"I know..and it's for you."

"F-For me?"

"Of course! An adorable cat for an adorable girl. Who knows it might even remind you of someone."

Marinette blushed profusely at his comments and hesitantly reached for the toy. It had striking bright green eyes and a ribbon around its neck with a small golden bell.

True, it did remind her of someone.

Meanwhile, Adrien hoped too that it did remind her of someone.

Suddenly he took her hand and started walking.

"Come on! We don't wanna be late!"

A few minutes later, they finally made it to an impatient Alya and hyped Nino.

"About time you guys! Where were you two goofing off to?"

"We were um-"

"Is that a cat toy dudette?"

Alya's eyes found the toy tucked under Marinette's arm and then to her and Adrien's intertwined fingers. She sent her bestie a look that clearly translated to 'I need all the deets later'.

Their short conversations were interrupted by the Mayor as he stood on the stage.

"Evening citizens of Paris. We are gathered here today to honour out superhero duo- Ladybug and Chat Noir, who have made it possible for us to enjoy ourselves like this amidst all the confusions and threats of possible villains. For the duo that ensures that each and every Parisian is safe and that there is no need to worry. So let's show them our gratitude by having the best time here at the carnival this evening and honouring them!"

'Flash' 'Flash' 'Click'

The white light and clicking of buttons was seen and heard everywhere as reporters swarmed the place and tried to take the best possible pictures for various newspapers and magazines.

"Uh sorry guys...I gotta go..umm emergency." Adrien nervously laughed before speeding off.

"Wait dude! But they are just about to arrive!"

"Uhm..I've got to go too...Mom asked me to come see her before the ceremony starts. Okay bye!"

Marinette rushed off as well, leaving Alya and Nino behind.

"Those two think that they can fool us, don't they Nino?"

"Yeah sure. We know exactly what's up with them."

The bright blue eyes followed the figure of a young woman, running to a quite deserted place.

"Such a wondrous occasion it is truly. But I'm afraid that you'll not be able to enjoy it..Ladybug."

Marinette ran to a comparatively less crowded area of the park and ducked behind the dark shadows of the trees. Opening her purse, she called out to her kwami, finally ready to mutter the magical words.

"Okay Tikki. I think it's time for Ladybug to make an appearance!"

Hello guys!

I'm so sorry for my lack of inactivity. I had so many assessments that I could barely scrape out any time. But I promise to update soon this week.

Also it might be possible that the updates will get slower from now on because I've exhausted my fill of already written chapters.

Anyways you guys know the drill!

Vote, comment and spread the word if you like!

See you soon(hopefully)

-Navya


	8. S E V E N

•••

The crowd hooted and screamed in delight when the leather clad superhero jumped amidst them. He smartly handled his baton and winked at the crowd before taking his place next to the Mayor.

The cameramen and reporters were going crazy when Chat arrived and frantically clicked away the buttons of their cameras.

The Mayor greeted him and Chloé came in, standing next to him, hoping to get some media attention.

"Aah, good day, Chat Noir. Thank you for coming!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr Mayor."

"Chat Noir." Chloé begin. "When will Ladybug be arriving?"

Chat himself wondered the same thing. He was already late and Ladybug was still not here. She couldn't have had forgotten, could she?

"I'm sure she'll be here soon enough."

'She is usually late to such events.', he thought. It must be one of those times.

While the wait for Ladybug continued, Chat was bombarded with questions by the reporters. Being the known face that he was as his civilian self, he expertly handled the situation, until...

"Chat Noir!" A familiar voice called out.

Alya was huffing and puffing as she frantically fought for her place amongst the swarming reporters.

"Hey Alya!"

"Could you answer my questions?"

Not even waiting for a reply, she unleashed her full reporter side, shooting questions after questions.

"Are you guys any closer to finding Hawkmoth?"

"How many more miraculous holders are there amongst us?"

"How do you guys get your special powers?"

"Are you and Ladybug finally canon?"

"Do you know each other's identities?"

Chat tried answering as many questions as he could though the last two did catch him off guard.

'Why does it always come back to our relationship?'

Meanwhile, Alya was unfortunately pushed back by the crowd and she walked away sulkily.

"Hey cheer up dudette! He answered most of your questions!"

"Yeah but he didn't get to the juicy parts. About his relationship which would've been a major scoop. I need to know that my ship is canon!"

"You'll get to know someday. Anyway have you seen Marinette? She had been gone for a long time."

"You're right. It's been a while. Hold up, let me try and call her!"

•••

Another 15 minutes or so passed in a frenzy. Chat attempted to call his lady numerous times but it went straight to voicemail, signalling that she isn't transformed.

'Where are you Ladybug?'

It was getting late now so the Mayor was left with no other alternative but to commence the ceremony without the spotted superheroine. There were initially many sour faces but after a while everything was back to normal.

"Perhaps she is busy. After all being a superhero isn't easy, is it now?", the Mayor tried to reason.

Chat nodded but he was worried sick. Ladybug couldn't have been occupied. Nor could she have forgotten. He clearly remembered how excited she had been. She was practically jumping up and down last night when they both were talking about it.

'Where are you M'lady?'

Chat Noir, now Adrien, walked around the carnival, trying to find his friends. His superhero self had taken the leave soon after the ceremony. He concluded that he would most probably find them at the Dupain-Cheng stall.

He walked towards his destination, thinking of Marinette's parent's smiling and kind faces, convincing him to have another one of their delicious croissants. But alas, what he actually came across was totally unexpected.

Sabine was sitting down on a chair, face down while an immensely worried Tom tried to comfort her. In a distance, he could see Alya repeatedly tap on her phone with a worried and somewhat frustrated expression while Nino was rubbing his temples.

"Guys?"

Alya and Nino spotted and ran towards him, each exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Alya sighed. "You're here. Now, where's Marinette?"

"H-How would I know Alya?" Adrien stuttered, taken aback by her question.

"What do you mean by that dude? Wasn't she with you?"

"No."

"And all this time.." Alya muttered, dejected, "we thought you guys were together."

Adrien couldn't help but blush at their presumptions.

"Where is she anyway?", he inquired, partly as a means of distracting himself from his racing thoughts.

"We have no idea.", Sabine finally spoke up.

"Alya and Nino said that she took off moments before the ceremony began, saying that we called for her. But we never did. And now, she is nowhere to be found and her phone is unreachable. And I can't help but..."

She stopped, shaking.

"...but worry about her."

It was evident what type of worry she was talking of.

"Don't worry, Mrs Dupain-Cheng. I'm sure that we'll find her soon. And when we do, she is going to get an earful. For all we know, she might be out there, helping someone out and her phone's battery dead." Alya laughed lightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, maybe." Sabine repeated, her head still down.

"Let's go then!"

Tom nodded and the trio made their way to the grounds.

"Where should we start?"

"Maybe we should split up?"

"I vote for sticking together!"Alya's voice interrupted. Nino and Adrien gave her looks of disbelief. After all, no one would expect someone as brave and fearless as Alya to oppose to an idea of splitting up, that too in a place that's swarming with people.

She noticed their expressions before blushing and laughing out a short, embarrassed laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just...", she paused, hesitant to continue.

"...It's just, that Ladybug didn't show up too and now this. I can't help but feel a bit uneasy and insecure. So, I would rather search the grounds in a group."

The boys smiled sightly and nodded, beginning the search.

Hey, everyone had their own moments, right?

They asked around, but their efforts went in vain. Finally the only place that remained was near the Carousel, which was less crowded and engulfed with the shadows of numerous trees surrounding it.

"This is one creepy looking place at this hour. I wonder if we'll find her here."Alya voiced out loud.

"Yeah, but if we do, I wonder what she'll be doing here in the first place." Adrien mumbled.

They looked around, behind trees and in the shadows. It was darker out here, owing to the lack of park lights. Only some of the trees were covered with fairy lights, which provided the faint, colourful glow.

Suddenly, Adrien stepped in something, soft and puffy, like foam.

He looked down to see a pink purse with a printed pattern that was all too familiar. His eyes followed the ground a little while ahead of it and he stood, frozen in shock.

"Alya! Nino!"

Moments later the duo arrived besides him, panting.

"What is it?" Nino asked, looking up to him. Following the dumbfound Adrien's fixated gaze, he turned to face in that direction too.

"Oh my god!"

•••

Q. What do you think happened?

Hello!

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Are you guys enjoying the story? Let me know through you comments !

Please like, comment and share the word if you liked!

Until next time!

Navya


	9. E I G H T

•••

Bright blue.

All she remembered last seeing was bright blue.

And now, she felt like she was suspended in mid air, floating.

'What is happening to me? Where am I?' Marinette thought, panicking.

She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut by super glue. She tried moving her hands but it was as if her body was not at all coordinating with her brain.

She felt trapped and she didn't like it one bit.

'Is this an akuma's doing? Has Hawkmoth finally gotten to me? Has he finally succeeded in taking my miraculous?'

She struggled against the invisible binds again, this time succeeding. Though her vision was still hazy, she could make out her surroundings. That is, if she had any.

All she could make out was a big, blank, nothing. There was nothing around her.

No way was this all real. Maybe it was all just a really weird dream.

'But I don't even remember falling asleep.'

Her surroundings suddenly dissolved, taking shape this time. The sudden motion startled her and she couldn't help but let a gasp escape.

After everything settled, Marinette took in her new surroundings.

She was lying on a polished wooden floor, of an unfamiliar room. It was grand and was decorated with various objects of high standards.

The surroundings were as vivid as ever but somehow...they didn't feel real to her. Like, they weren't her own.

Exhausted and confused, the bluenette still pushed herself up determinedly, almost stumbling. That's when she noticed her clothing.

"What the-When did this happen?"

Instead of her dress, she found herself wearing an elegant pink gown, which went down in gorgeous folds.

The dress was certainly pretty, and Marinette's inner designer screamed with all its might to examine the beauty. It took all the will power in her to keep her itching fingers to herself.

For some reason, she felt that this wasn't the only thing that had changed.

That was when she caught sight of a mirror on one of the walls. She nearly fell down again in shock as the reflection of an unknown person stared back at her.

The woman was young, probably in her early 20's. She had the brightest of the blue eyes which sparkled like the sun reflecting on the blue oceans. They were just another one of her strikingly beautiful features. Her hair was midnight blue too, just like Marinette's, except longer and wavier. The woman was taller than Marinette and had a snowy white complexion. Her figure was slender and she held herself with such feminine grace that our dear, little Marinette cannot even imagine pulling off.

Marinette gingerly touched her face, only to see the reflection do the same.

"H-How did this happen? Who is this? And why do I see her instead of me?"

In the midst of all this panic, the huge mahogany doors opened suddenly and a woman with dark brown hair with green eyes stood in an orange gown. She ran towards her, her chocolate coloured skin glowing due to the sun's rays, which were peeking through the translucent curtains of the various windows of the room.

"There you are! Hurry up, everyone is waiting for you Bridgette!"

Hold up. What?

"B-Bridgette? Who's that?"

Even though the words escaped her mouth, no sound came out her physical self. Instead, she felt her physical self flash an apologetic smile and let out words that were not her own.

"I'll be down in a minute Aurora."

The brunette nodded, and then took 'Bridgette's' hands gently, smiling sadly.

"I know that this is not what you want. Or you ever would. But I promise that it'll all be okay soon. We'll make it through. Tonight."

Marinette was confused beyond measure. What exactly was happening in this person's life. What was it that she was forced to do?

"Be ready." Aurora spoke again.

Marinette didn't even know how to reply to all this. Not that it would've mattered anyway if she did.

But apparently Bridgette did.

"Thank you so much Aurora. If it wasn't for you, I would've given up a long time ago."

Then Marinette felt something weird. She felt hope and immeasurable gratitude and affection for this 'Aurora' person.

'How is it even possible to feel all this when I don't even know her?'

Aurora let go and hurried away, shutting the doors behind her. She left behind an extremely confused, scared and panicked Marinette. It was unsettling, experiencing all of this. One moment she's at the carnival with Tikki and the next-

Hold on. Where is Tikki?

She quickly put her hands on her earlobes but froze in shock when she felt the presence of danglers instead of her miraculous.

Oh no.

"T-Tikki?" Marinette called out, hoping that Tikki was here with her in this weird place.

But alas, no answer came. The little red bug kwami was no where in sight and the lack of her miraculous had really put her in a fix, hard to get out of.

'Maybe if I'll just pinch myself..this weird dream will be over."

She tested out this theory only to end up with a red skin and stinging pain.

'This should've worked! It's supposed to!"

Then she felt it again. The feeling that wasn't her own. This time, she felt that she was running late for something, but she didn't know what. And she was scared of making someone upset.

Without thinking, she moved forward, towards the mahogany doors and out in the hallway. Chatters and clinks of glasses were heard from the ground floor below along with the beautiful melodies of an orchestra.

Marinette had the urge to go down there and she felt nervous and sad. Nervous, yes, she understood but sad?

Slowly she descended down the stairs, overly repeating the same question in her head.

What in the world was happening?

•••

Q. What is the world is happening?

Hello guys! Yes I'm back with an update! Yay!

Are you enjoying the story ?

Please like, comment and share to spread the word!

Until then.

Navya

Ps. Please, if you're struggling with depression or have suicidal tendencies, GET. HELP. Don't sit back and remember that there are people out there who care for you. You are and will be never alone.


	10. N I N E

•••

The three of them rushed forwards and pbent over the unconscious body.

"Marinette! Marinette! Answer me!" Alya wailed.

Adrien was shaking her awake too, while Nino rubbed her hands, hoping to provide some warmth, only to find them unnaturally cold.

"We..We gotta take her back." Alya managed to choke out from in between her sobs. The other two nodded and began picking her up, until Alya's knees gave out and she fell to the ground. She was shaking far too much.

"Nino, you go help Alya up. I'll carry Marinette."

The bespectacled boy nodded and rushed forward without a word, helping Alya up. Meanwhile, Adrien picked up his unconscious friend, bridal style and followed the duo to the Dupain-Cheng's.

'What is happening to you Marinette?'

Tom gently laid his daughter on the couch, after Sabine had arranged for cushions and blankets to help her get comfortable. The two of them had immediately rushed home to aid to their daughter with the teens. Alya emerged from the kitchen, with a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"He'll be over in 15.", she informed them while serving the drinks.

Sabine sat beside her daughter and glanced at her, with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"What do you think happened?"

"We don't know." Nino answered sombrely.

"We just found her unconscious around the trees near the Carousel."

She nodded at the three before turning her gaze away again.

"It's the second time today."

"What!" Alya and Nino exclaimed, shell shocked at the information.

"Chat Noir found her earlier today. She claimed she passed out due to over exertion but I'm afraid it might be something else."

Everyone felt silent after that, occasionally sipping their hot drink. Finally, after 20 silent and achingly long minutes, the doorbell to the Dupain-Cheng household rung. The door opened to reveal Dr Jean-Paul, the Dupain-Cheng's family doctor.

His pale face had a tinge of pink from the cold and his greying black hair was sitting messily on his head.

"Tom, Sabine."

Without another word, he began examining Marinette. Meanwhile, Sabine ushered the kids down to the bakery to give the doctor some privacy, while Tom chose to stay behind.

"Now, What would you kids like to have?"

•••

Marinette descended down the stairs and found herself amidst a crowd of chattering people, who held fancy wine glasses in their hands and sported some pretty expensive jewellery.

'Ughhhh why am I stuck here of all the places? This type of thing is clearly for Chloé.''

As soon as she entered the hall, the conversations all died down, to be replaced my murmurs. All eyes were fixated only on one thing, or person, and that just happened to be Marinette.

All of her previous anticipations turned to extreme nervousness and anxiety. And, apparently Bridgette felt the same too because Marinette felt it with increased intensity, so much so, that she was doubtful if she would ever manage to move.

From her peripheral vision, she sensed some movement and saw a woman making her way towards her through the crowd. Suddenly, she felt the nature of her emotions changing.

It was pure dislike.

The woman soon approached her, and Marinette took in her appearance. Her face was caked with heavy makeup in an attempt to look younger. She had dull grey eyes and a narrow face. Her greying black hair was set in heavy curls and she sported a stunning blue gown and heavy, glittering jewellery. She was plump and her menacing aura, despite being attempted to be covered by her fake charming exterior, reminded Marinette of Ursula, the sea witch.

The woman smiled a huge smile at her but it didn't reach her eyes. They were as dull and cold as ever.

"There you are dear!", she exclaimed loudly.

"Come along now, sweetheart!"

She gripped Marinette's hand, far too tight for comfort, with her long fingernails digging into her wrist.

Once they reached the centre of the ballroom, the woman spoke again, her voice so loud that it would put any microphone user to shame.

"Ladies and good Lords! Thank you for joining us, the LeBleue family in one of their greatest moments of happiness, today, this evening. I would now like to present my youngest daughter, Bridgette LeBleue and her handsome fiancé, the Count of Xavier- Dan Philiphe. Please make way for the lovely couple, who had promised to cherish each other's love for a lifetime!"

Marinette, or should we say, Bridgette, was approached by a young man, around the same age as the latter. Despite the unexplainable feeling of anger and strong detest for him, Marinette couldn't ignore that he was extremely attractive.

'No Marinette! Your heart only belongs to Adrien. Get ahold of yourself!'

Dan flashed her a dazzling smile, taking her hand in his own. As they both danced to the sweet melodies is the orchestra, Marinette figured out where the strong dislike came from. Throughout the dance, he droned on and on about himself and his various qualities. One could say that he was the real life Gaston, from the classic fairy tale.

It took a few moments to notice, but Marinette did eventually. Dan's moves were extremely uncoordinated. He was a bad dancer to say the least.

The difference in their rhythms showed effect when he bumped into a waiter serving drinks.

The beverages dropped onto the floor and the glass lay shattered around, and the atmosphere of the ballroom turned cold and forbidding.

"You bastard!"

Marinette flinched at Dan's rudeness. How dare he?

The poor waiter looked terrified. Dan took in this opportunity to insult him even more.

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you create such a mess? Don't you even know how to serve? You lowlifes are nothing but trouble. You'll pay for what you did you insolent, good for nothing-"

A loud noise of a slap echoed through the room. An infuriated Bridgette stood with her hand outstretched, breathing heavily.Anger and hatred bubbled inside Marinette for the jerk in from of her, and she was not one bit guilty of slapping that jerk, even if it was Bridgette's reaction.

Moments passed by but the shock and silence still lingered in the air.

"Just because you are a nobility, you don't become any better than him!" She yelled.

"Let me burst that happy little bubble of yours, Dan. You are a jerk, a self centred jerk. And I want nothing to do with you. All you care about is yourself so how can you promise me 'love that I'll cherish for a lifetime'? So, I call off this arranged engagement because I'm done. Done with you and this stupid party!"

Bridgette stormed off right after, throwing away the ring previously residing on her finger and leaving behind a stunned audience. Marinette felt the anger ebbing away, replacing with anxiety and nervousness. Bridgette was breathing heavily, trying to control her rouge emotions.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a dimly lit room and before she could even make out the situation, a stinging pain erupted on her left cheek.

"You little brat!" a harsh voice yelled.

It was the woman who was supposedly her mother.

"After all I do for you, you pay me back like this?"

Marinette could feel the disgust, malice and maddening anger in her voice.

"You're going to pay for that stunt you pulled down there, sweetheart."

•••

"Is she okay?"

The doctor had taken his leave some time ago, assuring that Marinette was fine and just needed some rest.

"Yes, Alya. It was just a case of over exhaustion. Dr Paul said to let her rest. He did take some of her blood samples for tests though." Mrs Dupain-Cheng answered.

"We can't thank you kids enough though. Now, you might want to get back home, it's getting really late out. Come visit her tomorrow, okay?"she added sweetly.

The teens nodded and took leave of the warm and homely bakery. Alya was still pretty shaken so Nino decided to take her back home. Meanwhile, Adrien walked alone in the cold night.

"Uhhh, Adrien?"

"What now, Plagg?"

"You might want to check your jacket's pocket."

Scowling slightly, Adrien fumbled with his jacket's pockets. What he found in one of them completely took his breath away and he stood still, frozen in shock.

"B-But how-?"

"No idea kid."

Inside, one of his pocket, taking a refuge was a kwami, a red, big like kwami with black spots. And it was sleeping, it's face relaxed and peaceful, yet with a hint of terror nonetheless.

•••

Hiya!

Sooooo I'm not dead..yet!

Super sorry for the late chapter. I promise to publish the next one soon!

This chapter sucked. Idk I had such a terrible writer's block on this one. But I think the story is finally getting somewhere.

In the next chapter the real journey will begin, when chaos will erupt in both the dimensions, with our dear Mari and Adrien. So stay tuned!

Soo, vote and comment?

And share if you like ;)

Love

Navya


	11. T E N

•••

Bridgette. Bridgette LeBleue.

Age, 23 years.

Fiancée of Dan Philiphe.

Youngest in the LeBleue hierarchy.

Illegitimate child of Lord LeBleue.

An insolent, good for nothing brat, who will now soon be becoming a bride, 3 days from now, whether she likes it or not.

The moonlight peered in through the slight creak in the window, illuminating the room in a shimmering silver.

It's silver beauty was truly remarkable and a girl in her early twenties, with hair as dark as the midnight sky, lay on the floor of the darkened room. She was clutching a heavily bandaged arm to her chest and stared blankly into space, while she went over the harsh reality over and over again.

'Is this really how her life is like?' Marinette thought tearfully, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of her physical exterior.

The seeping moonlight was interrupted by a shadow, a shadow of a cloaked figure. It emerged from below the window sill, climbing inside the gigantic room. The hooded person jumped in and grunted in effort.

Marinette felt Bridgette's body tense up and her heartbeat quickening, but her physical body was still too weak from her last encounter.

Just the thought of it made her want to cry like a baby.

The person approached her timidity, dropping to their knees once they were close enough. Bridgette's heartbeat quickened but relaxed soon after they started speaking.

"I'm so, so sorry Bridgette."

The person was a girl, and a familiar one too.

"A-Aurora?"

Aurora nodded and sniffled. She was crying.

"I thought that we could wait but clearly I was wrong."

She took Bridgette's bandaged arm and traced her fingertips along it.

Her contact bought reassurance and comfort to Marinette.

'How is it that this girl that I barely know, is able to fill my heart with such warmth, just like Alya?'

"Aurora?"

Suddenly, she grasped Bridgette's good arm firmly and spoke with new found confidence, through the traces of shakiness were still present.

"Get up Bridgette. I need you to be strong."

"What are you planning on doing Aurora?"

Marinette could feel the anxiousness and anticipation building inside her. And it was clear enough that these weren't only her emotions.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"We're running away."

•••

Adrien slammed the door to his room and ran to his couch. Sitting down, he gently placed the red kwami on the coffee table. Plagg hovered over with a worrisome expression.

"Tikki, wasn't it? Ladybug's kwami? Do you think she'll be okay?"

Plagg shrugged, his green eyes never leaving the red bug.

Before Adrien could proceed bombarding his cat kwami with any more questions, Tikki stirred, opening her eyes ever so slightly. She groggily looked around, her tensed body visibly relaxing when she saw caught sight of Adrien.

"Hello Adrien! I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami."

Adrien nodded and Plagg flopped down next to her.

"Why're you here? Where's Ladybug? Why didn't she show up today? Is everything okay? Did she lose her miraculous? Are you lost? Is-"

"I think that's enough questions in one go for sugar-cube!" Plagg interrupted.

"Sugar-cube?"

"Do you really think that you get those creative ideas of nicknames for Ladybug all by yourself?" Plagg questioned.

"There is a problem Chat Noir." Tikki spoke.

A silence ensued, urging her to continue.

"Ladybug..Ladybug was about to transform when she suddenly lost her consciousness. She hasn't woken up since."

"What?!"

"I suspect she was attacked."

"An Akuma then?"

"No. I'm certain it wasn't an akuma. Hawkmoth doesn't have the power to do it."

"Do what exactly?", Plagg asked this time, curious.

"When..when she fell unconscious, I tried waking her up. But..but it was like she wasn't even there. Her body was sleeping but her energy, her spirit...seemed like it was zapped out. The aura around her was all gone."

"Is that even possible?"

Tikki sobbed lightly, before speaking again.

"We should've been more careful. I should've been more careful. Even Master said so! We knew something was going on! Oh it's all my fault! I should've been a better guardian!"

"I..I don't even know if she'll wake up."

At this, a hand slammed into the table and Adrien spoke, his voice filled with determination.

"Of course she'll wake up. She has to! She is Ladybug! A superheroine! A smart, wonderful and amazing girl! I'll make sure that she does. And you needn't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I'm sure she wouldn't want that. It's the attacker's! And I'll make sure they'll pay!"

"Oh dear, dear. You don't have to be so cruel, Cher Chaton."

•••

Marinette and Aurora hid in the dark shadows of the mansion, hoods covering their faces, concealing their identities.

Aurora had somehow already managed to smuggle most of their luggage out this house and now the only catch left was themselves.

"Wait here Bridge. I'll be back in a minute."

She left, moving swiftly along the lawn in the shadows. Meanwhile, Marinette stood hidden from the view, looking out for any plausible trouble.

"Bridgette"

The voice was so soft that someone would have probably ruled it out as the trick of the blowing wind in passing. But, with Marinette's senses on high alert, she heard it loud and clear above the blowing breeze.

She turned towards the source, waiting. And then it was heard again.

"Bridgette."

Marinette wanted to follow, but she wasn't sure Bridgette did. After all, the latter was still in control of her body and emotions, somehow.

Thankfully and miraculously, she did. She found herself way walking among the lush trees, blocking her from the view as she dwelled in deeper.

She found herself in a clearing, in which many flowers grew. Rocks were put in as a show but one specific one caught her eye.

It was as if the moonlight was pointedly reflecting its silver on that particular rock. On it was residing a box. An awfully familiar box.

Bridgette strode over and picked it up gingerly. It was a hexagonal, and charcoal black, with red markings on its lid.

'Is this-?'

Bridgette opened it and inside were the most beautiful pair of ladybug earrings.

A ball of light emerged which then took the form of a big red bug. Tikki!

"Bridgette LeBleue, you've been entrusted with the powers of the ladybug miraculous, in hopes that you'll use it for the greater good. I'm Tikki, your kwami and now your most faithful companion."

And then it all started falling in place.

Bridgette was getting a miraculous.

Marinette was in her body.

She was experiencing the life of Bridgette LeBleue. The previous miraculous holder.

These unexplainable feelings were Bridgette's.

Perhaps Bridgette was the 'Fallen Ladybug'.

But the question still remained.

Why?

•••


	12. E L E V E N

•••

A young woman sat perched on the frame of the glass window of Adrien Agreste's room. How she maintained her balance on the thin frame was a total mystery. She wore a suit similar to Ladybug, yet different at the same time. The torso was corset-like, and a fishtail skirt went down to her knees, falling gracefully around her spotted tights.

The woman had long, midnight blue hair that flowed freely behind her. The mask did little to no job to hide her beauty.

Yes, she was beautiful.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled against the dark sky, fixated on the blond boy in front of her.

"You don't have to be so cruel with me, you know." , she said, finally looking away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ladybug, Of course!", she smiled.

Adrien shook his head fervently, and raised his voice a little.

"No! Impossible!"

"Really? Impossible is a strong word here."

A sound rang across the entire city, a siren blaring off.

"An akuma!" Tikki exclaimed.

A year ago, the Mayor had installed emergency sirens across the entire city, so that timely warnings about lurking villains can be conveyed easily.

"Looks like Ladybug is called in for.", she smiled and with a 'swoosh', was gone.

"She was as swift as the wind. Unbelievable." Tikki exclaimed in awe.

"Kid, the akuma is still on the loose. You have to transform." Plagg finally spoke up.

After all neither of them had seen the troubled expression the kwami of destruction had when he saw her.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

The cat themed superhero jumped from roof to roof, searching for the havoc creating akuma. Tikki was safety tucked away in one of his pockets.

Finally, he spotted the latest villain, however it was already preoccupied, for its attacks were directed towards a specific person. A person wearing that weird Ladybug suit.

Chat jumped in on the fight and she smirked.

"About time cat. I was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Huh, like that'll happen."

The akumatized victim seemed like a girl. The villain wore dark clothing and was attacking using her ring.

"Chat Noir.", she snarled.

"So what do they call you?!" He replied, cockily.

"Dream Crusher. And I'll make sure everyone's dreams are crushed, just like mine were today!"

With this she lunged forward, aiming for him, however he smartly dodged her attack, leaping on to the side.

"You'd have to do better than that.", he smirked.

Out of nowhere, a heavy wind blew which blinded the akuma and the superhero for a few moments. The next thing Chat knew was that a ring was being tossed in his direction, while the angry akuma made mad advances towards the attacker.

"Destroy it Chat!"

Though he really didn't want to compel by her order, his duties as a superhero came in first.

"Cataclysm!", he bellowed and the violet, evil looking ring crumbled in his hands, releasing an equally evil looking butterfly.

Before it could fly away, she captured it in her fan.

"Wake her up. I may be Ladybug but the ultimate power of purification and Lucky Charm reside with her."

Tikki complied, yet not happily. All of them were swallowed in by a blinding white light, which gave off a warm and comforting feeling. The white butterfly flew away, and everything was restored to the way it was, if not, better that before.

"So this is the true power of Creation," Chat whispered in awe.

"This is why we aren't allowed to use our powers without our holders. You are a vessel, a way of controlling its intensity. Without you, using our powers all by ourselves can be catastrophic."

"Until necessary, that is." 'Ladybug' concluded.

A swarm of reporters, led by Najdia Chamak, surrounded Chat and then came in the swarming questions.

"Chat Noir, that was amazing! How did you manage to defeat that akuma all by yourself?"

"A-All by myself?"

"Where's Ladybug? Is she okay?"

"Are you now the sole protector of Paris?"

"W-Wait, didn't you see her-?"

"Her? See who Chat Noir?"

"Did Ladybug lose her miraculous?"

"Do you have any idea about her whereabouts?"

From his peripheral vision, he saw her backing away, into the shadows. But, before she left, she whispered something, but even above all the hounding voices of the reporters, he caught on to what she said loud and clear,

"You'd know where to find me Chat Noir."


	13. T W E L V E

•••

A girl in her blue pyjamas sat in the middle of the street, confused.

"W-What happened?" She asked timidly.

Her gaze soon found the approaching superhero. Finally it all clicked.

"O-Oh no. I was akumatised, wasn't I? I-I didn't harm anyone, did I? Please tell me!"

"It's okay..calm down.."

"Megan."

"Megan." He smiled. "It's not your fault and it never will be. It's Hawkmoth's who used you in your most vulnerable state. It's alright, and you didn't harm anyone. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I-I'm so sorry. I let anger get the best of me."

"I wanted to meet her s-so bad. But when she didn't show up, I was so angry and upset. I'm so sorry."

Chat gently knelt down and held her shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Megan, I know how you feel. Ladybug is uh...sick. I'm sure she was looking forward to meet all of you today. But hey, there's always another time, right! It's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, you got to meet me instead!"

Megan finally looked up, giggling slightly.

"That's right I did! You're right Chat Noir, I was being stupid. And don't you worry too, I know that she'll be alright in no time!"

"You sure took your sweet time.", she said without looking at him.

Chat barely made it to surface, transforming in mid jump. Thankfully, he was able to keep his balance and avoid falling face first off the tower.

She stared straight ahead, looking down at the lit city of Paris.

"This sure brings back memories." She said to no one in particular.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked again.

"I believe that I already told you that."

"Behind the mask."

She slowly turned around, to meet his green eyes which were burning with fury.

"I thought that we're supposed to keep that a secret."

"I really don't want to play your games right now."

"Okay then."

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up.

"Chat Noir, do you know the civilian identity of the current Ladybug?"

"What does that have to do with my question about you?"

She gave an irritated sigh before speaking again.

"Just answer the question."

"What if I don't?"

"Well...then I'm going to assume that as a no."

She fell quiet again

"My name is Bridgette LeBleue. I was the previous miraculous holder."

Chat was frozen in shock. She was the previous miraculous holder?

"No you weren't!", a squeaky voice brought him out from his trance. Tikki flew out of his pocket and flew closer to Bridgette.

"I've never even heard that name before and I've been around for ages!How could've you been my holder?"

Bridgette just stared at the bug kwami hovering in front of her with mixed emotions. It was amusement and longing.

"Tikki." She whispered. Her voice was gentle and careful.

"It's been so long. How've you been?"

"Tell the truth! Why are you here? And what did you do to her?" Tikki shouted, her voice shaking slightly. It was like she completely ignored what Bridgette just said.

"You haven't changed at all. Still the same." She smiled.

"I can see that he did a very good job of wiping out my memories of you."

The next thing they knew, a black cat kwami flew in front of her and gave her a death glare.

"Stay away."

"Plagg." Her smile widened. "It's been so long, huh?"

"Don't do this Bridgette."

"So you remember me, huh? Well it's not like you had a choice to forget me anyway. Though I bet that you wish you could. But you won't be able to do that even if your life depended on it." She laughed.

"Plagg?" Tikki began unsurely.

"What is she talking about Plagg?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Why couldn't they see you?" The cat kwami asked her.

She giggled, which sent a chill down the blond model's spine.

"Funny actually. You know, I'm just a corporeal form, who is connected to the miraculous. So I'm only visible to the holders and kwamis. I'm not exactly...human, you can say. More like a spirit. That's a why I'm not visible to the normal folks."

"Then why are you here?" Adrien asked.

"I'm here to move on."

"Move on?"

"You see, I did something unforgivable. And I have to correct it...to repent for it. And I've been doing that for a long while now...but I just never seem to succeed."

Suddenly her face twisted in frustration and anger.

"A-And I have to go through that again and again. A-And I c-can't do that-not again! It's too painful!"

She started shaking and Adrien, despite the situation, felt sorry for her.

"So I had to use her. She was my only hope."

"What did you do?" Tikki asked in horror.

"Right this very moment, she is experiencing my life, my adventures...and my mistakes."

Her expression turned dark and forbidding.

"You..oh no.." Plagg mumbled.

"Her spirit is taking in my actions. Experiencing my life. Once she goes through it whole, I'll be free. Free from this never ending loop of torture!"

"W-What?"

"I'm a Fallen." She smiled. "The only one perhaps. To move on, I have to be whole again. I have to be forgiven. But no matter how hard I try, I'm not being forgiven!"

She let out a frustrated yell and angry tears spilled out her eyes.

"I possibly couldn't hate my self anymore, but I had to to do. Use her instead of me. If it's her who commits those actions as me..then maybe...just maybe...I'll finally be free."

Despite her claims of hating what she'd done, a grin was visible on her face.

"I'll be free." She repeated.

"A-And what about her?" Adrien asked, scared of the answer. This woman was completely mad.

She smiled at him, but it was anything but heartwarming.

"Now now, Chanton, whatever happens to Marinette and her being is none of my damn business!"


	14. T H I R T E E N

•••

Marinette gasped at the sight before her eyes. The medieval Paris looked as lively as ever, picture perfect, just like in her textbooks.

'The time after the revolution. Wow.'

"We need to stay low." Aurora said and Bridgette nodded in understanding.

"I know that you're not really used to this, but we would have to work like the normal folk here. I know that this is not the best type of life for someone—"

"Who lived in a huge house where with each passing second, they were reminded of their worthlessness and frowned upon existence, continuously and without fail? Where they had no control over their own life and say in decisions? I beg to differ but I think that working for myself might be the best life after all."

This seemed to have quietened Aurora down, until she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Bridge. I know that it was hard for you there. Especially with her around."

"Hm."

"Well, we'll just look around for now, okay? Try and find work?"

The rest of the day, the two young girls, looked around and went from place to place in search of work. Luck wasn't in their favour, in the outskirts of the town, but they were fateful enough to find a decent place to live and work not far out the town square.

Marinette knew about the miraculous but Bridgette didn't. She could feel herself spacing out and muting out the outside world, despite trying to resist. With no luck whatsoever, she gave up eventually and let herself be drowned in by Bridgette's thoughts and confusion.

What the 17 year old bluenette found the most amusing was how Bridgette freaked out just like she did. The latter was ready to throw the box away in a frenzy had not Aurora shown up at the convenient moment and postponed the reaction. Now Marinette knew why Tikki wasn't offended by her calling the little kwami a 'bug mouse' on their first encounter.

Thinking about her lovely and lively little friend, her heart filled with sadness and longing. Sure, Tikki was here, with Bridgette, but Marinette missed the kwami that she knew and had grown to love so much. Her Tikki.

"—tte? Bridgette? BRIDGETTE?!"

"Wh—a? What is it?"

Aurora sighed, wearing a slightly annoyed expression.

"You've been spacing out a lot Bridge. I could've really appreciated some help and input from your side when we were searching for work."

"S-Sorry."

"Now help me arrange the cupboards please?"

"Sure thing!"

As they both busied themselves on with the work, Marinette heard Aurora sigh and sit down with a thump, a while later. She then clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, as if praying.

"I thank our stars that we managed to make it this far with ease."

"Yeah." Bridgette smiled. "Now, we can finally start anew."

"Yes we can." She smiled back. "I'm glad we're away from that sorry excuse of a home."

"I'm excited to see how it all works out."

And true to her word, immense excitement and ecstasy filled up Marinette's heart, as Bridgette happily imagined the bright possibilities of her future that lay ahead.

The stinging pain in her arm seemed to fade away too.

"Wake up! Up! Bridgette! BRIDGETTE!"

"Jeez, jeez I'm up, alright!"

A fuming Aurora glared daggers at her disheveled best friend. Bridgette rubbed her eyes and groggily looked up to her.

"You're going to get us fired on the very first day itself! And then kicked out of here!"

"Alright, alright..."

Bridgette sleepily mumbled some incoherent words as she proceeded to get ready.

"Where were you last night?" Aurora asked out of the blue.

"H-Huh?"

"I saw you leaving yesterday night and coming back in very late. I tried to follow but it seemed like you vanished soon after you stepped out the house."

Despite the seriousness of the question, Bridgette just smiled brightly at her best friend.

"I went to experience the true taste of my freedom."

And she loved it.

•••

"Bridgette?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"But you were just munching on one five minutes ago!"

"I know, I know! But being surrounded by them all around is really testing my self control."

Bridgette sighed before caving in.

"Fine, I can sneak in one for you, I guess. But you'd have to wait a while, okay? We'd have to wait till Mrs Pearson is gone."

The bluenette smiled down at the red kwami who looked up intently at her with sparkling blue eyes. Looking at her filled Bridgette's heart with so much happiness while Marinette's with longing and sadness.

'I miss you Tikki.'

Last night, flying though the city, feeling the wind in her hair, gave Marinette the stinging feeling of nostalgia and if possible, she missed her life even more that before.

"Until then, stay down Tikki." Bridgette instructed and the kwami complied, going back to hiding in her apron's pocket.

Mrs Pearson finally left the woman all to herself in the kitchen after some time and Bridgette took in this opportunity to sneak in a chocolate chip cookie for Tikki.

"Last one, okay?"

Tikki smiled widely before disappearing in the pocket once again.

Smiling slightly to herself, Bridgette removed a strand of hair from her face before resuming her work in the bakery's kitchen.

"Bridgette! We can switch now!" Jenny, her co-worker, called out.

Sighing, she untied her hair from the bun and went over to the front to switch with the blonde woman.

"Thanks."

Sitting down there, Bridgette stared out the window, bored. It wasn't the peak hour so there were very few customers. Aurora was busy working at an eatery.

"I wonder when it'll be break time?"

A little while later, the bell to the bakery jingled, signalling a customer's presence.

"Welcome, how may I—"

She saw two hooded figures enter the bakery which made her trail off mid sentence. Alarmed at the sketchy presence, all of Bridgette's senses were on high alert. Marinette would call it hyperventilating, but it was for a good reason. After all, they did look shady.

"—help you?"

The figures then turned to her and she backed away slightly.

Fear, panic and determination to stop any possible wrongdoing filled up Marinette's heart. For the first time in a long time, she wished with all her might for her own body or control over this one. Or just a way so that she could console Bridgette and tell her that everything'll be okay.

"Are you afraid?" The taller of the two asked her.

"N-No."

"Good, Don't be." A cheerful voice replied which belonged to the other person.

They both took off their cloaks which left the young bluenette startled and mesmerised.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to give you a scare."

In front of her stood two of the most handsome men that she'd ever seen. One was slightly tanned and taller than the other. He had twinkling hazel eyes and was very handsome, but the one who completely took away Bridgette's breath away was not him.

The other had pale skin, and grey eyes. His light blond hair sat a bit messily on his head, giving him a playful look. He was simply gorgeous.

"Is Mrs Pearson not here today?" The tanned one asked.

Bridgette was at a loss to say anything and didn't trust herself with words. So she just nodded her head.

"Aww, bummer."

"Well then , could you help us out instead?" The blond boy asked Bridgette.

"Of-Of course! That's what I'm here for, a-aren't I?"

"She still hasn't recovered from the scare we gave her." The tanned boy spoke up.

"No. That's not true!" Bridgette suddenly blurted out. It was the truth though, the reason for her flustered reactions wasn't the scare.

"Are you new here?" The blond boy asked.

"Y-Yes. I just moved here recently ."

"Oh well, welcome young maiden, to the bustling and busy city of Paris!"

"T-Thank you!"

"Are you going to order already? We haven't got all day" The tanned man complained.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hold your horses Nash. We'd like to have some buttered croissants and macaroons. To go, please!"

Bridgette nodded and hurriedly began preparing the order. Good thing that she wasn't clumsy like Marinette.

'I would've ruined it all in merely nano seconds.'

Stumbling but succeeding, she handed the order to the two young men.

"Pay up, pay up! Your treat!" Nash said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."

Their hands touched just for a fleeting moment but the fireworks exploding in Bridgette's heart said otherwise.

"Well off we go then! See you around!" He chirped.

The two of them exited the bakery, while Brigette could only watch them leave and trying to control her heartbeat.

Before they walked away, he turned around and winked at her.

"The flour does a very poor job of hiding your beauty, Miss! I'm Felix by the way."

As he said it, Marinette felt that familiar feeling coursing through her heart once again. That warm, fuzzy feeling that she first got when she watched him go, standing under the umbrella. The feeling she gets whenever she sees him and thinks about him. The feeling that she gets only because of Adrien, and now Bridgette was getting because of Felix.

"And I'm..." she watched him run after his friend.

"Bridgette.." she mumbled as she touched her face with the flour on it.


	15. F O U R T E E N

•••

"Bridgette?"

"Yes?"

"The latest shipment just arrived an hour ago. Could you please record and stock it up for me?"

"Yes ma'am, no problem."

Lily smiled at the sweet young bluenette who was stacking the books in the correct order on the shelves. Bridgette made her way to the smiling 35 year old librarian who handed her the record files and instructions to the storeroom.

"I'm sorry to be keeping you in late but I really have to run some errands. It'll probably get late, so just leave it off to when I'll come back. You can pick that up from there tomorrow. I don't want you out in the streets alone that late."

Bridgette smiled at the kind, brunette lady and nodded, taking the files from her hand.

"I understand."

It had already been a week since she and Aurora had run away and arrived here. They lived a pretty decent life, having had their own place to live and able to afford both necessities and luxuries, though with a catch of working two jobs.

The bookworm bluenette has been more than happy to work at the former royal library of all places, even if it was late in the evening. Marinette could feel the excitement and awe that pumped through Bridgette's veins when she found herself surrounded by shelves and shelves of books.

"I'll be back later."

Thus, Bridgette was left all alone in the grand building, surrounded with hundreds and thousands of books.

"Ah, let's get back to work!"

"Aren't you afraid to be all alone here?" Tikki asked, plopping out of her dress's pocket.

'Heh, the same old Tikki.' Marinette reminisced sadly.

"Whoever said about me being alone?

You're here with me."

Tikki smiled warmly before floating out and flying in front of the bluenette.

An hour or two later, Bridgette sat, surrounded by books in the huge library, presumably all alone, while Tikki hovered above her, occasionally stacking the lighter books to their correct places. The sweet humming of Bridgette's voice was suddenly disrupted by a loud crash that echoed through the empty building.

Tikki and her sat up straight with a startle, a small gasp escaping the latter.

"What was that?"

Confusion filled her as she anticipated the noise. It sounded as if books were thrown off the shelves. But who would do that? The library was closed to the public at this hour. She was alone here, right?

Another crash was heard a while later and the young lady proceeded to get up with caution, and picked up the thickest and the heaviest book within her reach.

"Let's go see."

Warily moving towards the source of the crash, Bridgette's hold on the book tightened. As she got closer to the 5th shelf in the back, she could hear faint noises. Whisper yells.

"Can you stop being such a nuisance for one in your life Plagg?" an angry male voice whispered.

What was next heard was snickering. So there were two people here.

'Wait, Plagg? Isn't that Chat Noir's kwami? Is that Chat of this time up ahead?'

Raising the book above her head, Bridgette got ready for an ambush. Hopefully when she'd strike one of them, the other one would be confused enough to give her time to take them down too.

"Wait, What are you doing? Are you hiding? Plagg—"

Wham!

The blond man yelled out in shock and pain as he hurriedly used his hands to try and suppress the stinging pain in his head.

Confusion filled her head as Bridgette looked around to find the other person. But there was no one in sight.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The library is closed for the public at this time! How did you get in? Oh, wait, you're here to steal, aren't you? Well too bad, pal, because I'll stop you! You're not getting away with this!"

He turned around and a gasp escaped both Marinette and Bridgette.

"F-Felix?"

"Oh it's you." He muttered.

"You-You steal?"

"Wha-No! I don't! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"W-Well you're here when the library's closed so pretty much anyone would presume that you'd broken in and entered. And...only...specific people do...that."

"I'm not a thief." He said curtly.

"How are you here?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing..I- wait shouldn't you be working?"

"I-yes, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I told you it isn't important. Now go!" He practically snarled.

Marinette and Bridgette were both shocked beyond words. Marinette could feel the confusion and the slight hurt building up. After all who wouldn't be shocked? He was so flirty and lively just mere days ago but now...

...now he was disconnected and cold and rude.

"Who is Plagg?"

His pale face, if possible, paled even more.

"None of your business!"

Okay, so that's it.

"You don't have to yell about it you know!" She huffed. If he wants to play that way, she wasn't one to back away.

"And aren't you supposed to not even be here? And who are you, giving me orders? I don't work for you so mind that attitude Mister!"

He paused from his action of picking up the scattered books and turned around to face the bluenette, a cold smile plastered on his face. It made him look shrewd and rude, something that he most definitely wasn't when they first met.

Marinette couldn't help but form a crazy theory that he was Felix's evil identical twin.

"Well, little lady, you see I'm—"

"Felix, sir, is that you?"

Amidst their argument, neither of them heard the jingle of keys and Lily coming in.

She made her way towards the two of them and bowed to boy.

"Bridgette" she smiled when she straightened up. "This is—"

"Felix. Yeah, Yeah, I know. I met him earlier this week at-"

"You must've been mistaken Miss Bridgette." He cut her off loudly.

'What is up with him?' Marinette thought, thoroughly annoyed but the it changed to something else, curiosity and confusion.

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she thought that she saw nervousness and panic overtake his expression before he expertly masked it away. It was so quick that Bridgette might've missed it, but Marinette didn't.

Lily seemed a bit fazed by whole ordeal, so she just cleared her throat and continued nonetheless.

"As I was saying, this is Felix Bronn."

Bridgette gasped.

"And as you might've guessed, he is the son of the royal librarian. And given our..erm..situation, he is now also known as the heir to this place." She finished.

The monarchs were no longer in power so this library was funded by the rich people, and accessible to all. However, recently, the royal librarian, Mr. Bronn, decided to convert this to a book store and a library. So Felix indeed was the heir to this place. And that meant that Bridgette did work for him.

Felix seemed very nonchalant about all of this but Marinette knew better. Even though she didn't know him for that long, she could still notice his nervousness and disapproval of getting this introduction. Perhaps it was because of her being friends with Adrien for so long that Marinette was able to notice Felix's subtle hints to anxiousness and disapproval. However, Bridgette remained utterly oblivious.

While Marinette's felt empathy for Felix, Bridgette just felt pure irritation.

Meanwhile, Felix smirked, and spoke, his voice sickeningly sweet but laced with authority and dislike.

"Now you know who I am?"

Lily motioned him to come with her to which he obliged, but before leaving, he leant over to the stunned bluenette's ear and whispered, his voice cold and intimidating.

"As I was saying before, Miss Bridgette, get back to work. You wouldn't want to get in my bad books now, do you?"


	16. F I F T E E N

•••

Bridgette left as swiftly as the wind flowing through that one dark evening in Paris, leaving behind a stunned audience.

Adrien shook from the shock, his knees giving out as he fell to the floor, unable to comprehend so much information given to him in so little time.

So many thoughts clouded his mind, not forming anything that made sense. Random instances flashed through, one that consisted of a smiling bluenette, with the most beautiful pair of bluebell eyes he'd ever seen, sporting an adorable pair of pigtails with a ladybug suit and mask. And then the mask disappeared.

"Why?" Was the only thing that he managed to croak our, before letting the tears flow down freely from his eyes, as he remembered finding her unconscious in the park, cold and still.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!"

The yells pierced through the night sky, disrupting the quiet that it offered, while a blond boy sobbed at the cruelty of the circumstances.

Tikki too almost gave into tears, witnessing the heart wrenching sight in front of her, but she tried to control herself and mask her emotions.

"..Plagg.." she whispered timidly, her voice betraying the mask she tried to pull off.

The cat kwami sighed, and hovered near them, acting uncharacteristically sombre.

"Let's go to Master Fu. He'll know what to do."

Adrien was still a bit unsteady from the shock but somehow, they reached Master Fu's residence. Standing in front of the massage centre, he wondered how he managed to make it till here, given that his knees were still weak and steps were unsteady, his head heavy and the world spinning.

Adrien felt like he was drunk, without ever drinking.

In a matter of seconds after their arrival, Master Fu opened the door, his features concerted in worry.

"Wayzz! Master!" Tikki greeted.

"Come in quick, Adrien. There is not enough time."

The three of them were ushered in, and Adrien took in the surroundings. The place was quaint and peaceful, surrounded with aromatic candles, which gave off a homely and relaxing vibe. Perfect for anyone who wanted to seek peace and quiet.

On the side table of drawers, sat a huge gramophone, and despite it being an ordinary decorative piece, it gave off an extraordinary vibe of importance.

"I suppose that you've already met her."

The Master's words snapped him from his observations and he looked over to the petit old man, worry etched across his face.

"Yes." Plagg answered.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Adrien suddenly found himself asking, his numbness getting replaced by anger. Anger, that he didn't know he had the capability to possess.

"Not exactly." He answered calmly, eyeing the blond model like he knew exactly how he felt.

"Is what she said true?" Tikki asked.

To this, he just nodded and closed his eyes, sighing sadly. Meanwhile, Adrien was having a hard time controlling his anger. His Ladybug, his classmate, and most importantly, his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could be going through hell at this very moment, but he could do nothing about it, and the old man in front of him knew all along.

But he didn't stop it from happening. Not one bit.

"I didn't know that things would turn out this way." He replied calmly, eyeing Adrien tiredly as if he read his thoughts.

"How is it even possible?" Tikki's shrill voice resonated across the room.

"How is it that I don't remember her? How is it that I have no recollections of her? How is it that I feel afraid and wary of her?"

"Why don't I remember?"

Tikki took a deep breath after her sudden outburst, her eyes glistening from the unshed tears. She was looking pointedly at Master, demanding him to giver her answers.

He pulled the bug kwami gently in his hands, and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Forgive me Tikki, to put you through this. Forgive me, for endangering Marinette..."

"..and above all, forgive me Tikki, for wiping out your memories.."

Plagg broke the silence that ensued afterwards, sending further shocks through his already stunned companions.

"I guess it's finally time for me to tell you the story of _The Fallen Ladybug."_

_•••_

**_Hallelujah!_**

**_you guys I'm sorry i have the whole story written i just forget to update this one XD. if you wanna read it full, i have it on my wattpady account._**


End file.
